


My First Christmas With You

by FanWriter



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: So the title is somewhat misleading, but you'll understand why I'm calling it that once you read - I hope.





	My First Christmas With You

**Author's Note:**

> I have searched and searched and searched, but I cannot find the episode where Danny's in a jewelry store (getting something for Linda, I think?) and then someone tries to rob the store. I was looking because I was going to find the guy's name to put in the story since he was ''the family jeweler'', but I can't find it. If anyone knows the episode I'm talking about (unless I dreamed it) please tell me.

''So, has Eddie told you what she wants for Christmas yet,'' Danny asked as he and Jamie tag-teamed the dinner dishes.

''Yeah,'' Jamie said, taking a quick look behind them to make sure they were alone and his ears perked for noises. ''She gave me a list.''

''A list?''

''Yeah. In big capital letters she wrote JAMIE. So I'm gonna try to find gifts starting with those letters and put them in a stocking. I'm thinking for the J I'd get her a jazz CD -''

Danny snorted. ''Jazz.''

''It has ... a special meaning,'' he defended.

''Ok. A?''

''My first thought was an apple but I'd rather it be something that she could keep long term. Aardvark is out of the question. So then I thought about an album - I just need to find one that fits her, you know.''

''Ok. Good ideas. M, I and E?''

''I got stuck on the M. You remember that old brush set mom got from her grandmother? She never used them - said they were antique - but it was a mirror and a brush and a comb.''

''Vaguely. Pretty.''

''I kept that as a choice, since she likes it when I brush her hair, but I figured that it'd take to much explaining or that she find it too expensive.''

''What are your other choices?''

''A customized magnet, order a magazine subscription with my address on it since she moved in -''

''Not the magazine. It's two weeks until Christmas; it'll never get here in time for the stocking. I got that for Linda one year, and it didn't show up until the beginning of February. What else?''

''A map.''

Danny stopped and cocked a brow at him.

''A map,'' Jamie explained, ''of ... places that are special to us. Of the 12th district, that way I can mark the places that have meaning and frame it. The precinct, the places we'd go to hang out. That sort of thing.''

''That's good. She'll like that one. I've no idea how you're gonna fit it into a stocking, though, but good.''

''Hmm. Maybe a small frame. Or just put it all in a box and stick the stocking on the outside.''

Danny laughed. ''I?''

''An ivy plant. It's her favorite plant, and it could also be a way to symbolize our growing relationship. I've already - subtly - made a space for it on a table near the living room window.''

''Ok, yeah, you're gonna need a box.''

''Shut up.''

''E?''

''Would it be too corny of me to say that she's my E?''

''Yes. Please don't; spare my ears.''

''You're the one asking.''

''Alright, alright.''

''Earrings. Studs, more specifically. Though I'm stuck between one earring being a 1 and the other a 2 for the 12th precinct, or one earring being 12 and the other being 29 for the precinct we're in now.''

''Well, since you're doing the map, I'd say go with the first one. Maybe?''

''Yeah. I'm still kinda on the fence, but the jeweler is ready to go on it once I decide.''

''Well, it sounds like you got it covered, kid,'' Danny said, drying his hands. ''I'm proud of you.''

Jamie's ears reddened at the rare praise from his brother. ''Thanks. I did get her one more thing, though.''

Danny rolled his eyes. ''Ever the overachiever. What is it?''

''An ornament. Of me and her. For our first Christmas together.''

''She'll love it,'' Danny said, clapping his brother on the shoulder as they walked out to the living room to see what everyone else was up to.

Danny smiled to himself as his brother went over to sit down by his wife, automatically loosely curling around her. He shared a secret wink with Eddie, thinking of their earlier conversation as they set the table. It seemed that, as much as Eddie wanted JAMIE for Christmas, Jamie wanted Eddie, and she'd had the exact same idea as his brother did. It was sorta scary, how in tune they were with each other, even when they weren't aware of it. He brought to mind Eddie's gifts: a globe (because it's of the earth and Jamie is her world), a dartboard (because he's apparently in desperate need her help), a set of bookends in the shape of dominoes (similar to Jamie's idea; one domino would have one dot on the top and two dots on the bottom, and the other would have two dots on the top and nine dots on the bottom), a pair of ice skates (because he would learn even if it killed her), and a necklace with an eagle pendant with it's wings closed in front of it (because 'even when I'm surrounded by his arms he makes me feel free'). He wanted to be sick with all the sweetness. Granted, they'd both apparently agreed to never show much PDA in front of Frank so he wouldn't start up again, but behind closed doors was a very different story. He did have to smile though, thinking of what Eddie's ornament to Jamie would be: a snowball with the words 'Baby, It's Cold Outside' in little gold lettering, a sonogram picture nestled inside. Yeah, he thought, sinking back into the couch. It was going to be a good Christmas.


End file.
